


I’m Yours

by DontJudgeMyShips



Series: EXO ChanyeolxReader [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Cuddling, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Muscles Because Have You SEEN Chanyeol’s, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontJudgeMyShips/pseuds/DontJudgeMyShips
Summary: The first time you see him, you’re both eight years old, and he’s swinging happily on the monkey bars with his sister.The second time you see him, you’re both ten years old, and he’s moved in with his grandparents next door to you.The third time you see him, you’re both eleven and you’re both about to be sent to different private schools, half way across the country.The fourth time you see him, you’re both fifteen and he’s about to apply to become a trainee at an entertainment company. His shoulders are broader, he’s taller, he’s more gangly. But he’s shy, he’s polite, he’s clumsy. He’s clever, he’s funny, he’s attractive.You haven’t seen Park Chanyeol in ten years.The fifth time you see him, you’re both twenty five and you’ve just begun to tie up your hair again before you hear talking behind you.//The idols dorms in this are actually in the SM building for ease of writing -.-





	I’m Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna/gifts).



> This is, as many of my fics are, for Anna. 
> 
> You’re welcome.

The first time you see him, you’re both eight years old, and he’s swinging happily on the monkey bars with his sister.  
The second time you see him, you’re both ten years old, and he’s moved in with his grandparents next door to you.  
The third time you see him, you’re both eleven and you’re both about to be sent to different private schools, half way across the country.  
The fourth time you see him, you’re both fifteen and he’s about to apply to become a trainee at an entertainment company. His shoulders are broader, he’s taller, he’s more gangly. But he’s shy, he’s polite, he’s clumsy. He’s clever, he’s funny, he’s attractive. 

You’re walking down the corridors of the SM Entertainment building, your heart beating fast and your legs shaking as you follow your new colleague.  
“These are your trainees.” She explains, opening a door to twenty young girls dressed in dance clothes. “This is your teacher.”  
The students greet you, impeccably polite, and a surge of confidence rushes through you as you begin the lesson. 

“Very well done.” Your colleague nods as you leave the room. “You’re an excellent teacher. You’ll be putting some of the older boys, who’ve already debuted, through some practice later on. A few of them are older than you but they’ll still show you respect. You’re in Room Seventeen.”  
You nod in thanks, and begin to walk back down the hallways and into your practice room.  
The fifth time you see him, you’re both twenty five and you’ve just begun to tie up your hair again before you hear talking behind you.  
“Jongin, you cannot accuse me of that every time -“  
“Come on, you lot, we’ll be late for training -“  
“Are you actually serious, Junmyeon? We still have a few minutes -“

Jongin. Junmyeon. You know those names. They’re two of the boys Chanyeol debuted with, the boy you haven’t seen since you were fifteen years old -  
A whirlwind of energy follows the nine as they enter the training room, smiling in thanks to you as you hold open the door.  
Junmyeon, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Jongdae, Minseok, Yixing, Baekhyun, and...  
Chanyeol follows Baekhyun, nodding thank you and then stopping almost dead in his tracks.  
“Where do I know you from?” He mutters under his breath, so quiet you don’t even hear. You smile politely and shut the door behind him, then launch yourself to the front of the room to introduce yourself. 

Your lesson is tightly run, your exercises sharp and the dance you teach for practice is almost perfected by the evening. You bark orders at the nine, scolding them when one gets something wrong and demanding they start again on the slightest hint of a wobble or late beat. Finally you step back.  
“Wonderful, thank you everyone. I will see you tomorrow, at ten.”  
The boys nod, sweaty but smiling, wiping beads of damp from their foreheads and cheeks. They file out of the room one by one, thanks on their lips, until only Chanyeol remains.  
“Can I help you, friend?” You say politely, pretending as though you aren’t twisting your fingers in nerves.  
He’s even taller than he was ten years ago, towering over you by a foot at least, his limbs thick with muscle and his hair curled slightly from the sweat. But he still seems as shy as ever as he ducks his head slightly and regards you from underneath long eyelashes that frame dark eyes.  
“I know you. I recognise you.” He answers, his eyebrows knitted together in the struggle to remember how.  
“You moved in next door to my family when we were ten. We spent the entire summer playing in the playground nearby. But we both went off to separate boarding schools when we were eleven.” You blurt before you can stop yourself. Chanyeol’s face lights up; his back straightens and his mouth opens.  
“Oh, that’s right! I’m sorry for not remembering you at first, but I do now. That was a fun summer!”  
“We barely saw each other after that. Then you came here, and trained and debuted and did so well! You’ve won so many awards! My mother texts me at least twice a week to let me know how much she wishes I’d been an idol too,” You smile wryly, your cheeks warm. Are you really blushing?!  
“Why are you here? I mean, I know you’re a dance teacher, but what a coincidence to be my teacher now!”  
You nod silently.  
“You’re not quite as fierce as you are during our lessons.” Chanyeol smiles, and you can’t help but blush even more when you note how his voice deepens ever-so-slightly. Then it lightens again. “I missed you, funnily enough!”  
“Oh come on! You didn’t even remember me!” You laugh, fiddling anxiously with the trim on your hoodie and wishing you’d put more makeup on this morning. Wait no, this guy was your childhood friend. You can’t think like that.  
“I just couldn’t place you! I remember ten year old you very well, but you’ve changed. You’re taller and you’ve dyed your hair and cut it differently. You’ve... changed, yeah. Oh, are you still with the guy you were dating last time I saw you?”  
“No, we broke up when we were eighteen. I’m not dating anyone at the moment,” You laugh awkwardly. Dammit, why did he have to know that?!  
“You really have changed a lot... and you’ve got really pretty.”  
“Oh... thank you.” Your fiddling intensifies.  
“So, I, um...”  
“Yeah... um...”  
“I’d better go. Catch up with the others. Um... bye.”  
He’s gone before you can blink, leaving you flushed, your cheeks high with colour but your brain filled with something vaguely resembling static.  
A childhood friend is exactly that. A childhood friend. Not a prospective boyfriend. Not at all. No matter how attractive. No.  
So why, you question yourself, almost angrily; why have I been reduced to a blushing idiot because of him?

The next day you arrive at the practice rooms slightly too early to make sure you’re already there when Chanyeol arrives. Sure enough, he’s one of the first ones there, a bag slung over his shoulder and a small smile as the rest of the band filter into the room. You look away cautiously as Chanyeol removes his hoodie, leaving him in a tshirt and shorts, his arm muscles bulging from the sleeves. Not for the first time since you’d seen him the previous day, you wonder how someone who acted so shyly and sweetly could be so intensely muscled...  
Your reverie is interrupted by Junmyeon’s greeting.  
“Ah, yes. We’re continuing to practice the dance from yesterday. If you’d like to get yourself into your starting positions...”

“Right, that’s today’s practice. I need to see you back here in two hours. Oh, and Jongdae, Chanyeol, and Sehun, I need to give you a few notes on your practice today.”  
As you distribute a few lines of writing between the three you catch Chanyeol’s eye again. He takes a split second look at the two either side of him and back at you, then winks minutely, a movement so small you barely recognise it as a motion at all. You stop, catch your breath, and look at the floor as your face turns pink.  
“Noona, are you alright?” Sehun asks, concerned.  
“Yes, I’m just... just a little warm. And thirsty.” You grab a water bottle to hide your face for a moment and gulp the icy water, trying to subtly press it to your face to cool it. Continuing to explain little tweaks they need to make to the choreography, you avoid Chanyeol’s gaze until Jongdae and Sehun move away to pack their bags up.  
“You’re blushing.” Chanyeol says under his breath, his voice deeper than usual.  
“I’m not.” You reply instinctively, blushing only more.  
“You are.” Chanyeol raises his voice and pretends to point at something on his notes. “So with this move - oh, I’ll catch up with you two later!”  
The last two boys move out of the room, talking between them. Chanyeol moves back towards you and smiles, a smile that you’d usually take for shy, but looking into his eyes you can see humour in them.  
“You are.”  
“Nuh-uh.” You shake your head violently.  
“You are. Do you find me attractive?”  
“Um... I... I...”  
“You do.”  
“I...”  
Before you can say any more, Chanyeol leans down until his mouth is almost in your hair.  
“I’ll see you in a few hours.” He breathes into your ear, and is once again out of the door before you can take a breath. 

“Fancy coming up to the dorm?” Junmyeon asks at the end of practice that night.  
“Hm?”  
“It’s Friday. On Friday we always watch a movie, make a group meal and generally chill. You want to join?” Junmyeon asks.  
“I’m not doing anything tonight.” You shrug, nodding. “I’ll come.”  
“Great. Come around seven.”  
You check your watch. That’s an hour and a half to take a quick shower, get changed and do some makeup. You weren’t going to look like this all night.  
“Okay, sure. I’ll see you then. Dorm number seventeen.”  
You practically run home, no regular feat for you despite the dancing practice; but then again it isn’t too far. Showering and drying your hair as quickly as possible, you apply a little makeup and pull yourself into a pair of skinny jeans and a vest top; covering your arms in a warm cardigan, you grab your phone and rush out of the door just in time to get to the dorm.  
“Um, hello?” Kyungsoo asks, opening the door, before realisation dawns on his face. “Oh, it’s you! I didn’t recognise you out of dance clothes. Come on in! It’s just hit seven.”

You watch the film between Jongdae, who has Minseok on the other side of him, and Chanyeol, who worms his way in between you and Jongin.  
“I’m not squashing you, am I?” Jongdae asks carefully.  
“No, not at all. It’s keeping me warm.”  
“You want a blanket?” Chanyeol asks.  
“No, I’m okay. I’m being protected by all of you.”  
“Yeol tells me you’ve known each other for quite a while,” Baekhyun chimes in.  
“Oh, oh yeah.” You briefly explain your past with him, carefully stopping the story when you hit the training room yesterday morning. “And yesterday was the first time I’ve seen him since.”  
“Wow. What a coincidence!” Minseok wonders.  
Chanyeol laughs. “Was it really a coincidence?”  
“Hey, mister, I didn’t stalk you.”  
“I can think of worse people to be stalked by.” Kai grins at you. You laugh, slowly becoming more at ease out of the training room, and miss the look Chanyeol shoots him.  
“Do you have any stories about child Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo questions from the kitchen.  
“Um...”  
You tell so many stories that you have to rewind the movie afterwards to actually watch it. The boys all laugh in delight while you recount the tales, while Chanyeol hides his face in horror.  
“Dinner’s ready!” Kyungsoo yells from the kitchen. “I need two people to help plate up.”  
“I’ll go.” You offer. “I’d love to help.”  
“I’ll help too.” Chanyeol stretches out his long legs and stands up behind you. 

While Kyungsoo sets the table, Chanyeol, still hidden by the wall, trails a hand down your shoulder, runs his fingers over your back. He takes your hand for a moment as he transfers a dish to your hands, and looks down with half-smiling eyes at your pink face.  
“No need to be embarrassed.”  
This only makes you blush more. 

“This ramen is amazing, Kyungsoo!” You exclaim, scooping noodles into your spoon and savouring the taste of something that isn’t microwaved.  
“Kyungsoo’s signature dish.” Sehun adds. “The famous ramen.”  
“He doesn’t do this for just anyone.” Baekhyun adds.  
“He must know how special you are.” Chanyeol says. You look further down into your bowl.  
“So how long have you been a dance teacher?” Jongin asks quickly.  
“Oh, four years?” You estimate. “I graduated four years ago anyway. I had my own dance school for three years but there wasn’t enough interest so I retrained for here and got the job almost immediately.”  
“You’re a brilliant dancer,” Junmyeon nods. “I can’t believe there wasn’t enough interest!”  
“Well, I mainly taught younger students and I much prefer teaching teenagers or debuted idols - they’re much more receptive and well-behaved!”  
Everyone laughs.  
“I wouldn’t count on it. You won’t find all of us so well-behaved.” Chanyeol answers. You look up at him across the table - you’re sandwiched in between Yixing and Jongdae - and see the humour in his eyes, underlined with something you can’t quite decipher. 

You offer to wash up, but Yixing insists that he does it and drags a begrudging Junmyeon with him. You make yourself comfortable on the sofa again, on the orders of Yixing, and squish in between Minseok and Chanyeol again. Jongdae spends the evening with his arm around Minseok, who seems quite happy with this arrangement, even squishing his side into Jongdae’s for a while and giggling when Jongdae presses his face to Minseok’s neck.  
“Are you cold?” Chanyeol asks.  
“Not really, it’s a bit chilly but I’m fine.”  
“Jongin, pass me that blanket.” Chanyeol points to the sofa Jongin sits on and Jongin obliges, the blanket landing on Chanyeol’s feet. He pulls it up so it covers your legs and up your stomach, then pulls it over his legs too, his feet protruding from the end.  
You chat for at least an hour; Yixing and Junmyeon join you eventually, wiping damp hands on jeans and eyeing you and Chanyeol, tucked under the blanket. You make sure your hands are firmly above the blanket: Chanyeol does too, although he puts a tentative arm around your shoulder a few minutes later. Initially you tense from the new movement, but slowly you begin to relax into his arm and before you know it, you’ve even turned your body towards him and curled your legs into his lap. You feel his gaze looking down at you and move your head to look up into his eyes while you answer his question. They’re softer than they were before, more shy, less humour and more understanding, concentration almost, as if he’s really focusing on you. Which, you think as he looks down at you, he probably is.  
You look away when Sehun says something, and quickly answer his question as well, aware of Chanyeol’s eyes still on you. Oh fuck, you think, and lean your head on his shoulder, quietly satisfied with the almost hidden breath he takes. 

Another hour has passed before you look at the clock and see it’s almost midnight.  
“I’d better go. I have the day off tomorrow but it’s still late and I have to walk.”  
“I’ll walk with you.” Chanyeol replies, almost automatically.  
“What? No, you don’t have to. No, I’ll be fine, it’s not that far -“  
“It’s Seoul late at night. I’ll walk with you.”  
“Honestly, it’s only five minutes away -“  
“Well then you don’t have to put up with me for very long.”  
“Alright,” you answer, smiling. “I’ll allow it.”  
Chanyeol almost whines when you take your feet off his lap and your head off his shoulder. You say goodbye to everyone, thanking Kyungsoo for the food, and slip on your shoes at the door. Chanyeol follows you out, pulling the door behind him with a muffled bang.  
“You didn’t need to do this.” You smile. “It’s late and it’s cold.”  
“I’ll warm you up,” Chanyeol says, and puts his arm around you as you walk through the streets.  
When you finally reach your apartment block, Chanyeol insists on walking you to your door, ‘in case any bad people are there’.  
“This is me.” You indicate your door. Letting yourself in, you turn around to say goodbye to Chanyeol.  
“Hey, if you have the day off tomorrow, why don’t you pop round to our dorm again at about eleven? It’s just Minseok and Jongdae there on Saturdays, the others go into the town, and they’ll stay asleep until midday at least.”  
“Okay, sure.” You manage to smile, wondering if it’s supposed to be a date.  
Chanyeol steps slightly closer. “I’ll see you then.”  
You move closer as well, only a tiny bit.  
Oh fuck.  
Before you can say anything Chanyeol ducks his head as low as it could go, considering the foot of height difference, and presses his mouth onto yours.  
In an instant oh fuck turns to fuck it and you kiss back, tasting the ramen you’d had for dinner, as well as a hint of coffee. You’re grateful for the hands he had placed on your waist, otherwise you think you’d be on the floor by now.  
Chanyeol pulls away with the sweetest peck but doesn’t let go. Looking down into your eyes as he rubs a thumb over your waist, a hint of a smile playing on the lips he’d just kissed you with. Chanyeol had kissed you... you.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow.” He says, and disappears down the hall, leaving you breathless, just inside your front door.  
Your brain feels like a soup. What had just happened? You recount the events in your mind, running over and over the build up, but all you can think of is Chanyeol just kissed me. 

You’re still in a state of disbelief when you wake up. It’s way too early to go to the dorm, so you instead take a quick shower and then make yourself breakfast, which takes twice as long because you spend the time dancing around to your happy songs. Then Power comes on your shuffle and Chanyeol’s voice rings out across the kitchen.  
It takes you barely a second before you realise, and the feeling of disbelief in your stomach rises up and almost turns into pain. You want to see him, to run right down the the dorm and kiss him again. It takes all your energy not to start crying, because you have seriously fallen for this boy in all of two and a half days.  
Sure, you’d listened to EXO for years, ever since they debuted, and he’d always been your favourite because he was your friend, but he never once crossed your mind as anything other than that.  
Or had he?  
You think back to when they first debuted. You’d recognised him; he was muscled, taller, but not as tall or muscled as he was now. You’d cheered him on at every performance, every award show, every music video. You’d taken your racing heartbeat and uncontrollable smiles as a thing triggered by friendship.  
Had you really mistaken those years of feelings for excitement?  
Aged twenty two, one of your best friends had suggested that you had a crush on Chanyeol because of how much you supported him and cheered him on. You’d laughed, brushed it off, forgotten about it, but here you were.  
You distracted yourself by applying your makeup and getting dressed. At five to eleven you left, walking as calmly as you could to the dorm and knocking.  
Chanyeol kissed you at the door. You followed him in, the novelty of kisses still not worn off, and accepted the coffee he offered you.  
“Minseok and Jongdae are still asleep - they know you’re coming so they won’t be too noisy, um...”  
“I love this. I get the inside gossip on EXO. Which ships are real, who’s like what...” You laugh, sipping at your coffee as he makes his.  
“Yep. Xiuchen’s the only one at the moment, though Sehun and Junmyeon have made a few passes at each other.”  
“Exclusive!” You say, and he laughs, pulling the sleeves of his jumper over his hands as he picks up his cup and heads over to the sofa, you following.  
“Um, we need to maybe have a chat?”  
“Why?” You ask, even though you damn well know why.  
“You... you did kiss back last night.” Chanyeol for once doesn’t meet your eye. “I just think... would you want to make this more of a regular thing, I guess, or not at all? It’s fine if not at all, if it was just the heat of the moment I completely understand, but I just want to... to... get your input.” Chanyeol laughs awkwardly.  
“I’d get a lot of hate from EXO-L’s.” You consider, chewing on your lip.  
“You don’t need to make an excuse, if you genuinely don’t want to, I understand...”  
“I do want to,” You say immediately. “I really do want to make this... a regular thing. But I’ll get a lot of hate.”  
“It doesn’t matter.” Chanyeol says, determined. “I... I really like you, and it’s not their job to tell me who to date. They’ll... they’ll just have to get over it.”  
“Are you sure?” You ask tentatively. Chanyeol could lose fans over this, you knew what had happened when Baekhyun had dated Taeyeon.  
“I’m sure.” Chanyeol smiles. “And anyway, we’ll just have to try not to release the information.”  
You smile slowly, moving cautiously forwards until Chanyeol leans in to kiss you again.  
“Do you think our parents will be pleased?” You ask, laughing.  
“My grandmother used to say she wanted me to date you when we were teenagers.” Chanyeol remembers. “I’ll have to thank her for putting the idea in my head. I liked you when we were still teenagers anyway, but I was too shy.”  
“Aw!” You snuggle into him, slowly pressing your back to his chest and dropping your head back onto his shoulder. He pulls an arm around you, and you push your fingers through his, taking in every detail of the rounded, neat nails and long fingers.  
“Come on, I didn’t show you round last night.” Chanyeol takes your hand to pull you up and interlaces his fingers with his to lead you around the dorm, pointing out views from windows and stories of fan drawings on the walls.  
“And this is my bedroom.” He says finally, opening a door for you. “I share it with Sehun, but he’s often in the lounge so I get to chill here whenever.”  
He sprawls on the chair in the corner, laughing, then straightens up and beckons you forwards until he can pull you down into his lap.  
“Which means no one ever comes in.”  
You kiss back, a mixture of nerves and excitement rising in your chest, and let him pull you over his legs until you have a leg either side of his waist. He pulls you in closer until he’s leaning backwards against the wall, you almost lying against his chest as he kisses you.  
His hands move up your back to tangle themselves in your hair, moving his thumb over the corner of your jaw and then lowering his hands again until they’re under your chin. One stays on your jaw but the other traces down your neck and over your shoulder, pulling you even closer, and this is all happening so fast but you don’t mind, you want it, you want him to keep going, to trace lower and lower until -  
His fingers find the hem of your dress, tug on it gently and stay there while the hand still on your jaw reaches down your neck, circling the hollow of your throat and delving below your neckline. Your back arches but he smirks as he breaks away and removes it, to your protest.  
“We can do this, but I’m not doing this in a chair.” He explains, gripping your thighs and securing them around his waist. “And we have to be quiet. Minseok and Jongdae are next door.”  
His fingers creep up your legs so you’re sat on his hands and he carries you barely two steps to the bed, lying you down so that he props himself up on muscled forearms either side of your shoulders. You take the opportunity to unbutton his shirt, while he dips his head to kiss you, and run a hand over the taut muscles beneath. His hands find your hair again but break off to pull your dress down over your shoulders - you thank God for wide necked clothes - and free your arms, waist and then legs until you lie in his shadow. Chanyeol sits back on your thighs to remove his shirt and unzip his jeans, rolling off of you temporarily to peel them from his legs and then propping himself back over you to kiss you again, deeper this time, with more purpose.  
“Chanyeol.” You gasp as he traces a finger down the strap of your bra, palming your chest through the material, then dipping his index finger in one smooth motion between your breasts. You sit up, prompting him to sit backwards, looking concerned, but you smile at his worried face and unclip your bra at the back, tossing it onto the floor and watch his face change into something more like hunger as he leans back over you.  
“What do you want me to do?” He asks, and for a split second he almost looks scared.  
“Anything.” You say before you can stop yourself. “Anything, everything, I don’t care. But something.”  
“Anything?” He checks, a smile of disbelief spreading over his cheeks.  
“Anything.” You confirm.  
With one fluid motion he moves his hand down your stomach and briefly runs a finger down your leg. You arch against his hand instinctively and the devilish smile he gives as he allows the friction can only improve your mood.  
“Hand,” you manage to say between breaths. Chanyeol - Chanyeol - traces little shapes up the inside of your thigh until he reaches the top, pauses for a moment, traces back up your stomach. Anticipation forces an annoyed “For fuck’s sake, Chanyeol,” out of your mouth and he flashes another innocent smile. “Oh, I’m sorry, did you want something?”  
Just when you think you could slap him for taking so long, he takes the hand you’ve placed on your forehead in his and holds it by your shoulder as his other hand sneaks back down. Whatever he does takes the wind out from your chest and if you weren’t already lying down you would be now.  
“Oh, I’m sorry,” He repeats in a low voice, “Was that what you wanted?”  
It’s impossible to be annoyed with him, not when it’s Chanyeol and he’s here doing that and when all you can do is grip onto the hand that he has your other one pinned with.  
It feels like seconds, although you know it’s more like minutes, before your brain starts to fill with static and a burst of what you can only describe as white-hot energy rushes through the base of your stomach. The muscles in Chanyeol’s arms are tight, and when the static clears he presses his forehead to yours and matches his breathing with his.  
He doesn’t notice as you reach your own hand down to meet him. You give the lightest of brushes against him with the back of your hand and he almost pitches into your shoulder, stifling a low moan. You’re tempted to tease but the noise he makes is addictive and you find yourself rolling off him and allowing him to turn over, tracing a vein that runs under his hip and then gripping him gently. At the sudden movement he rolls up into your hand, arching his back against the mattress and opening his mouth in a silent groan, bringing his hands off of the pillow to reach towards yours and talking in barely coherent gasps.  
“If you keep going like that I won’t get a chance - a chance to -“  
You understand before he can finish and instead curl into his chest while he breathes slowly. After a moment he leans over to open a drawer and tosses a foil packet onto your stomach.  
“Pill,” you say in reply, and throw it back at him. He attempts to catch it, misses, and his eyes widen.  
“You sure?”  
“Sure.” You confirm and allow him to climb back over, hands either side of your head and legs either side of your hips.  
“You sure this is okay?” He checks, concern lingering in his eyes. You nod, blow out a deep breath, and let slip a quick gasp as he pushes into you, his body lurching forwards at the same time as he matches your breath.  
You feel him pressing his face against the side of your neck as he moves slowly, his breath heating your throat. You put your hands on the back of his head but before you can react he takes them and holds them above your head, pinned to the bed by one smooth hand so firmly that you can do nothing but allow it, while the other cups your chin as he bites a mark into your neck.  
The white noise returns, stronger this time, and barely a minute afterwards you feel Chanyeol’s breathing start to change, a difference in the way he moves, and a final gentle kiss on your forehead pushes you over the edge. He joins you not long after, and the two of you lie still, breathing heavily, before he rolls away from you and pulls you against his chest, enveloping you in his arms and lacing his fingers with yours.  
“I love you.” Chanyeol murmurs into your hair, and you don’t know if it’s the sudden release of hormones or what but you almost start to cry.  
“I love you too.” You reply, holding back tears.  
“Are you okay?” Chanyeol asks nervously.  
“Yeah, I just... I didn’t think... we’ve only been a thing for an hour or so...”  
“I’m so sorry!” Chanyeol gasps. “Did it move a bit too fast? I’m so sorry, I didn’t think -“  
“No! No. I wanted it to, it’s not that. I just... wow, Chanyeol. It’s been so long since I’ve seen you and suddenly here we are, lying in a bed together! Don’t get me wrong, I love you, and I’m so happy with how this has turned out, but it almost feels... surreal.”  
“I get that.” You feel Chanyeol nod behind you, and then stretches out. “I’m going to shower, you want to join?”  
“I’ll go in after you. I’ll stay here.”  
“Here.” Chanyeol stands up and opens a drawer to pick out a pair of huge pyjama bottoms and a hoodie.  
“I’ll be back in a bit.” Chanyeol disappears and you hear him take a few quick footsteps, and a second later the shower turns on.  
You pull on the clothes and sniff a now-familiar, comforting scent that comes off of his hoodie. It smells like Chanyeol, you realise, and a smile spreads across your face as you roll the bottoms of the pyjamas up so you don’t fall over them. Then you collapse back on the bed, grabbing your phone from the floor, and lie there until Chanyeol comes back, his hair beaded with water and stuck up at odd angles.  
“Shower’s all yours. I’ll wait here for you. We can make some lunch.”  
“Sure.” You smile and race to the bathroom before anyone sees. You’re pretty sure Minseok and Jongdae are up by now.  
You shower quickly, using the nearest available shampoo, and return to join Chanyeol in the bedroom. He’s wearing pyjamas now too, and pulls you into a hug from behind as you brush your hair with his hairbrush and tie it up loosely with a hairband you have around your wrist.  
You leave the bedroom and enter the kitchen to see Minseok and Jongdae stood by the fridge. They waggle their eyebrows at the two of you and Jongdae makes a little hooting noise.  
“Hey, you two, cut it out.” Chanyeol smiles, holding you close to his side.  
“You two are together now, then?” Jongdae asks, and Chanyeol nods. A rush of delight runs through your entire body from toe to chest and bursts there, an uncontrollable smile on your cheeks.  
“Someone’s happy about that.” Minseok smiles at you and holds out his hand for a high-five. “You got Chanyeol! Nice one! Jongdae’s mine though, don’t get attached to any of the others!”  
“I can’t promise anything,” You laugh, meeting his hand halfway. “But yeah, I guess I did. You sure you don’t want to date an actual important person, like another idol?”  
“Hey,” Chanyeol chides gently. “You’re important to me, and the rest of the world, and anyone who says otherwise is blind, deaf and stupid and doesn’t deserve to know you.”  
You squeeze his hand gently and try control the happy tears attempting to overflow into your eyes. 

Much, much later that day, you say goodbye to Chanyeol at the door of your flat, pulling him in for a kiss. But instead of stepping away once the kiss is over, Chanyeol pulls you even closer into his arms, and whispers something to you. 

“Remember this, okay: You’re mine, and I’m yours, and I’ll never want it any other way. You understand that? I’m yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comment I need feedback help me


End file.
